One More Try (Road To Wrestlemania)
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: With no clear path to the biggest show of them all, John wanted a challenge, an opportunity to make history... but does he get the answer he's looking for?


**A/N: Credit to Brookeworm3 for help with this. :)**

 _ **Survivor Series 2017, Raw vs SmackDown…**_

 _Amanda was on the apron as scripted… Joe ducked and Amanda only had a split second to turn._

 _John couldn't stop in time and before he knew it, the 40 year old sent his 27 year old sister flying off the ring apron and crashing through the announce table, everyone's eyes widening in horror and fans heavily booing John and chanting "Fuck you, John!" and yelling "Asshole! Asshole! Asshole!" at him._

 _Finn was the first person by Amanda's side… but surprisingly, she was conscious as the bell rang and Amanda was helped up to see that Raw had defeated SmackDown in a clean sweep._

 _Pulled up, Amanda let Finn steady her on her feet as John pulled himself out of the ring and walked over… fans were still booing the older Cena while he tried apologizing to his younger sister._

 _Amanda nodded… and then remembered the heated exchanges on Twitter between team Raw and team SmackDown… and then her storming into NXT: TakeOver: Wargames last night and beating the hell out of the three that called themselves the Undisputed Era, only to be heavily booed._

 _And then she reared her right hand back and John stumbled back after the stinging slap._

 _Blue eyes looked into the furious hazel ones, John knowing that character had been broken and Amanda's temper was out… before she could lash out again though, Finn held her back and guided her to the backstage area._

 _Amanda was rubbing the back of her head and Finn lightly pulled her right hand away, seeing blood amongst the bluish black curls._

" _Here, take this." Joe said quietly, handing his towel to Finn and Finn pressing it to the cut on Amanda's head._

 _John tried to go after her after_ _reaching the backstage area but was held back by Shane._

" _Easy, just give her some time, John." Shane said, John reluctantly sitting down on a production crate._

 _He had seen blood on the corner of the table, though it was just a few drops… but it still worried him._

 _After being checked out by the doctor, Amanda let Finn pull her into his lap._

" _Hey… you're not alright and we know that." Finn said quietly, his left hand entwined with Amanda's right one after she was stitched up… she had also landed on her left wrist, spraining it badly and it was now in a splint. On top of that, three ribs were cracked._

 _Amanda closed her eyes and let her tears fall… she knew John didn't mean it but she was still hurting._

" _Everyone alright?"_

 _Amanda opened her eyes and both her and Finn looked after hearing_ _that, seeing Drew McIntyre with his left arm in a sling._

" _Just a bit sore… how's your arm holding up?" Amanda responded._

" _Have to have it thoroughly checked to find out the extent of the damage. How about you?" Drew questioned._

" _Stitched up, cracked ribs and a sprain… not too bad." Amanda answered, trying to be convincing to him… but Drew knew she was upset about John knocking her down._

 _Drew handed Amanda a tissue and she brushed her tears away with it before going into the hallway to clear her mind… she leaned against the_ _wall before a familiar 6'8" shadow eclipsed her._

" _Níl mé ag iarraidh labhairt leat." Amanda responded when Baron crouched down to her level._

" _Maybe you shouldn't talk in your boyfriend's language and tell me-" Baron started to say._

" _Tell you what?! That you're a disrespectful, arrogant, pompous jackass, everything you accused Mike of being?! You got in the face of his pregnant wife and trashed their unborn daughter, Baron!" Amanda yelled after rearing her fist back and punching Baron right in the nose, Baron having reeled back in pain_ _and straightening to his full height as Finn and Drew ran into the hallway._

 _Baron was about to go back at Amanda when he was cut off by Braun Strowman getting in his face._

" _Back off of her!" Braun growled threateningly, Baron nodding and leaving._

 _Amanda wasn't sure how much more she could take…_

 **Present time,** _ **Monday Night Raw, 4/2/18…**_

John was about to leave when he stopped, turning confused as the lights flashed black and red and a heartbeat echoed before _Blood_ by Jim Johnston blared through the arena.

In her Demon Queen persona as the fans cheered loudly, Amanda walked out to the ring and got in it as the music stopped… and John looked at her as she grabbed a microphone, John lifting his own to his mouth.

"Well I got _one_ response… listen, little sis, I don't know about-" John replied, cut off by Amanda making a 'shh' sound.

"It's not that you don't know… it's that you want to continuously bring a man out of retirement after a 34 year career. Yeah, he's still relatively young, he's 53… but 34 years of wear and tear in this business, it's too much. Let him enjoy retired life… and face me at Wrestlemania instead, John! A sibling vs sibling match!" Amanda responded.

The fans cheered louder and Amanda extended her hand… John took a few seconds and gripped hers, shaking it.

"You've got a deal, Sis." John answered.

And Amanda knew that it would be a hell of a match.


End file.
